Mon coté feminin
by jademerediteblack
Summary: Juste une petite fic toute drole qui j'espere vous fera rire.


Note de l'auteur : Avec une idée aussi farfelue que d'habitude comme le dit Chrismaz66 je reviens avec une OS qui j'espère vous fera rire.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Pas parce qu'ils avaient vu des aliens - ils en voyaient tous les jours- pas parce que leur chef était mort deux fois durant la seule journée d'hier et pas, non plus, parce qu'ils avaient déniché un engin alien qui depuis hier justement, n'arrêtait pas de biper. Non, aucune de ces options, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier car, pour la première fois de sa vie, Ianto Jones était en retard. Et de beaucoup, il avait en fait une bonne heure de retard!  
Cette absence inquiétait Tosh, Gwen et Jack. Owen, quant à lui, se sentait un peu frustré par la cuite qu'il s'était payé hier au soir, et que le café magique d'Ianto aurait pu aider à effacer.  
TOSH : vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave?  
JACK : sûrement, tu te rappelles la fois où il est venu travailler alors qu'il toussait comme un tuberculeux en phase terminale?  
GWEN : Jack, tu es Censé dire « non je suis sûr qu'il a juste eu un empêchement ».  
JACK : je n'aime pas mentir, et pour être franc, je suis inquiet, et j'aimerais pour une fois ne pas être le seul.  
Avant que Gwen ne puisse épiloguer sur son honnêteté potentielle la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur une jolie femme à la grande satisfaction d'Owen. Contrairement au reste de l'équipe. Elle avait de longues jambes, des hanches étroites, une généreuse poitrine et des traits fins et doux. Elle portait une robe blanche, assez courte, et des baskets noires.  
FEMME : Jack, Trouve immédiatement une solution !!!!! Je m'endors avec mon corps et me réveille avec …ça !!! (Elle pointe sa poitrine du doigt)  
JACK : on se connaît? Non, car je n'aurais jamais pu oublier une voix comme la vôtre…  
FEMME : Jack, c'est MOI !  
JACK : moi qui?  
FEMME: Ianto !!!  
JACK : je ne suis sans doute pas la personne la plus physionomiste du monde, mais je l'aurais remarqué si mon petit ami avait été une femme  
IANTO : je me suis réveillé dans cet état, et par pitié, Owen, arrête de me regarder comme ça!  
OWEN : comment connaissez-vous mon nom?  
IANTO : peut-être parce que je travaille avec toi, gros bêta!  
TOSH : prouvez-nous que vous êtes bien Ianto.  
IANTO : Tosh, tu aimes bien le chocolat blanc et pour ton anniversaire, je t'avais offert un abonnement pour une chocolaterie. Owen, pour ton anniversaire, j'avais installé une ligne directe internet pour que tu puisses voir tes « films » sans saturer notre ligne. Gwen, quand tu es triste tu déteste boire du café, c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours une boite de sachets de thé ici. Jack, tu as une cicatrice derrière l'oreille qui te donne des frissons à chaque fois que je…  
GWEN : c'est bon, on a compris! Oh, mon dieu, Ianto, dans quelle me… tu t'es encore fourré.  
OWEN (s'étouffant presque de rire): que tu te retrouve marié à un Daldyn, passe encore, mais là tu as atteint des sommets !  
IANTO : arrête de rire !!!! Et trouve une solution, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cet état.  
JACK : ne t'inquiète pas, c'est à cause de l'inverseur de particules subatomiques qu'on a trouvé hier, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici 2 à 3 heures.  
IANTO : 2 ou 3 heures??? Hors de question, je VEUX MON CORPS !!!  
OWEN : si tu pouvais cesser de hurler, j'ai mal au crâne.  
IANTO (il éclate en sanglots): …je ne peux pas …vos hormones, les filles, c'est horrible!  
JACK : allez, viens là (il le…la prend dans ses bras).  
IANTO : Jack, je te jure que si ta main descend encore je la coupe!  
JACK : mais réfléchis, on pourrait s'amuser, faire…  
Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, sa joue rencontra violemment la main de Ianto.  
JACK : aie, je suis sûr que celle-ci je ne l'ai pas méritée.  
TOSH : oh que si, tu l'as méritée, Harkness, le pauvre est dans une situation délicate et toi tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne.  
JACK : elle n'est pas si « petite », et il faut être deux pour le faire, ce qui implique que je ne pensais pas uniquement à moi.  
GWEN : tais-toi, ou la prochaine gifle, c'est moi qui te l'envoie. Allez viens, Ianto, on va t'expliquer quelques trucs qui devraient t'aider à t'en sortir le temps que tu retrouve ton apparence normale.  
OWEN (qui les rattrape en courant): Attendez, Ianto, ta robe, où l'as-tu trouvé? Je savais que tu étais louche…  
IANTO : c'est une de mes ex qui l'a oubliée chez moi et j'étais trop pris par le travail pour penser à la lui rendre.  
TOSH : et ne dis pas qu'il est louche, je trouve que Ianto est le plus viril d'entre vous.  
GWEN (relevant la tête d'un air hautain, puis s'en allant avec les autres) : même habillé comme ça!  
Quelques instants plus tard, le silence du Hub fut brisé par deux voix qui murmurèrent « les femmes, je vous jure! »


End file.
